The best New start ever!
by olivialovesyoujerome
Summary: This is about me and one of my friends meeting one direction!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok new story! Again this is about One Direction and my best friend Danielle!**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own 1D or anything I put in this :) **

It was a normal sunny day in Moline, Illinois. There were loads of kids playing at the park. There were teenagers at the movies, wanting to see all the new good movies. Whilst a girl who was 5'4 short pixe cut hair that had blonde highlights, glasses and was fairly mature for her age which is 19. Name you ask? Olivia Payne. No not related to Liam Payne, from One direction. She was sitting on her porch swing with her iPhone 4, iPod and laptop, she was texting Danielle. A very awesome person she met on twitter they exchanged numbers and have been friends for a year now. Danielle lives in Texas she is also 19.

So here goes the story it starts in the airport where they both meet.

**Olivia's point of view. **

__I was walking through the airport, not really paying attention to where I was going, I was listening to One Direction, the best band ever! The song was 'One Thing'

_Ive tried playing it cool, but when I'm lookin at you, I can't ever be brave, cause you make my heart race..._

I was tackled by someone,

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled. Waking up at 4 in the morning to go to the airport that had 'British Airways' is not my thing but it was worth it.

"Im so sorry!" the boy yelled, he had a British accent, cool. He helped my up. I finally got to look at him. He had green eyes and VERY curly hair. Wait...One Direction..curly hair, green eyes! It's Harry Styles.

"It's ok, where's your other half, uhh...Louis! Yep Larry Stylison" I said smirking. I was very coky girl for it being 4AM.

he looked at me smiling.

"I'm Harry, Harry Styles." he said holding out his hand. I shook it

"What's your name?" he asked "Is it...Mrs. Cocky?"her added

"Actually, it's Olivia, Olivia Crouch." I said still smirking.

"Are you from One Direction?" I asked. He nodded.

"Are you a fan?" he asked.

"I am, but only the biggest fan to a certain curly haired, green eyed boy" I said obliviously flirting with him.

"Well, Olivia since were in London and I can tell your from America how about I take you out sometime?" he asked. I nodded.

He gave me his number, and I gave him Mine.

My phone vibrated.

_New text from: Danielle:)_

_**hey! I'm by Starbucks:) I can't wait to see you! - Dani **_

__I replied: _Hey! Can't wait to see you too! I'll be there in a minuet I ran into someone I cant wait to tell you about. _

__My phone vibrated again.

New text from: Danielle:)

**Great!:) - dani **

I walked to Starbucks. I saw Danielle sitting at a table with a sign that said: OLIVIA CROUCH

I walked up to the table.

"Ahem, I said are you Danielle?" I said clearing my throat.

"I am! Olivia?" she asked. I nodded.

"It's so great to meet you!" I squealed. My confidence boosting up a lot.

We walked out of the airport and caught a cab. "So who's the person you ran into, you said you would tell me about?" she asked.

"Uhh...well I was walking listening to 1D and really wasn't paying attention. He practically tackles me down. His name was Harry styles." I said. She squealed.

"YOU RAN INTO HARRY STYLES! OMG!" I smiled.

"I guess I did" I said still smiling.

This is gonna be the best new start ever.

**Hope you like it! Too Danielle for being a good friend. Review! **

**Bye Xx**


	2. Hotel rooms, and meeting some people

Chapter** two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any name brands I put in here. **

Olivias point of view.

****Once we got to the hotel. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Thank you to Danielle's mom for paying for this. We unpacked it was 11:00 am in London. We haddiscussed to go to some sipes and get some Brit fashion into us but first were showing the Brits how Americans dress. I was wearing some tan shorts, adark maroonish-purple tanktop and grey converse.

Dani was wearing a ripped black tanktop with a purple spegetti strap top underneath, she also had black shorts, and white converse. We were ready to go.

Out side it was beautiful. Birds chirping,girls screaming ONE DIRECTION!...wait, what?

I texted Harry

To: Hazza styles

**Looks like we're in the same hotel:) lol my room is 5683. Meet in the back we could go to Nandos? Xx livi. **

I hit send.

Not a minuet later I got a reply.

From: Hazza styles

**I guess we are:) sure ill bring the boys so you can meet them:) 3 minuets I'll be out Xx - Hazza **

**"**Dani, let's head to the back park way!" I said.

We started walking to the back. I saw Harry, I ran and jumped on his back.

"AHH!" he yelled. I started cracking up.

"Hay! Hazza! This is Danielle" I said smiling

"Hey Danielle, these guys are: Liam, Zayn, Naill, and Louis, I'm harry" he said holding out his hand dani shook it. I saw Liam looking at her...Romance maybe.

**Hey dani next chapter hope you like you clothes I discribed. :) **

Untill next time:) Xx


	3. Romance dating and starting over :

**Chapter 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: don't own Nandos or anything else except my plot and own characters.**

**The romance shall begin. **

**Danielle's point of view. **

This day has been awesome! I got to meet one of my best friends. We've talked about this since we were twelve! Now we got to meet. Thanks to Olivia's grandparents, for paying for the plane tickets!

And now we get to meet One Direction! I love Olivia for getting tackled by Harry Styles!

I saw that Liam was looking at me, so I walked over to him.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey, how's it going? I heard you just moved here with Livi!" he said smiling."Thats pretty cool"

"Yeah! I did just move here, Olivia and I have been friends since we were 12. And have never met." I answered.

"12! Wow that's a long time!" he said surprised.

Olivia's point of view.

"Hey, Hazza?" I asked.

"Yeah? What's up?" he answered.

"Do you think Liam and Danielle...I don't know like each other" I said pointing to them she was totally flirting smiling, giggling and she flipped her hair too.

"I'll ask him tonight. How about we all have a movie night? Just us six:)" he asked smiling.

"Alright! That sounds fun" I agreed.

I yelled over to the guys with Naill:

"Come on let's go I'm hungry!" we both screamed.

I high-fives Naill, and we started walking to Nandos.

Once we got out from behind the hotel. We were swarmed with fans and paparazzi. They were yelling thing like:

LIAM! WHO'S THE PRETTY LADY? I looked back and saw the Liam had an arm around dani's waist. Bet she loved that ;)

HARRY! WHO ARE THE PRETTY GIRLS! I felt a arm around me. I looked at Harry he smiled.

LIAM!

LOUIS!

ZAYN!

NAILL!

HARRY!

We pushed our way through, and finally got to Nandos. I think Naill was thinking what I was thinking. Because we both screamed:

"FINALLY! FOOD!"

The boys and dani started cracking up. Lol

Harry walked up to the hostess

"Hi, can we get a table for 6 please" he asked

"Oh! Hi" the lady who's name was Dalia. She was batting her eyelashes and totally flirting.

I was tempted to beat the crap out of her, but I learned to hide my emotions. That's why I'm coky.

"alright, right this way" she said leading us to a table. The order of the table was Liam, Danielle, Louis , Zayn, Naill, Harry and I.

"So if you need anything give me a call" she said heading him a piece of paper.

I gritted my teeth.

"Sorry, I thought this was a restraunt, not some place you give people your numbers" I said pretty harsh.

They all looked at me, I got up from the table and left. Once I was outside, I ran into an ally.

"Liv! Where are you? Are you down here" I heard a voice scream.

Harry.

I tried so hard to stay quiet. Until someone put a hand over my mouth, I screamed.

"Help! Harry" I said.

He turned around and ran towards the guy or who ever was holding me. He punched the guy in the face. Making him fall, pulling me down with this bloke.

Landing on my arm I yelped.

"Ow!"

"Hey! Liv are you ok?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine!" I said lying through my teeth.

"Why'd you run away from Nandos?" he asked. "Were you jealous?"

"No! I wasn't jealous! You just didn't do anything! When she was flirting with you!" I screamed.

He grabbed me, and pulled me closer.

"Your Jealous!" he whispered in my ear. Sending shivers down my spine. Then he did something unexpected- he kissed me.

"oh my!" I said surprised.

"I've liked you since I ran into you at the airport" he said, blushing.

"Well so have i. Will you sing for me? Please?" I asked.

"Sure"

_Your insucure don't know what for. Turnin heads when you walk through the do-or. Don't need make up to cover up...because you don't know what makes you beautiful. _

__"Thank you! Your a good singer. Can we start over?" I asked.

"Ok, My names Harry styles."What's yours" he asked

"Olivia Crouch" I shook his hand.

"Great! Would you accompany me to Nandos?" he asked holding out his arm.

"Of course" I smiled "So are we like dating now?" I asked

"Only if you want" he said. "Omg FANGIRL moment! DUH! I really do like you!" I said blushing like a taomato.

**ok dani your romance shall start in the next chapter. I just had to get my fangirling about Hazza out of my system! Lol 3**


	4. Relationships, more kissing, sleeping :

**Hey! What's up this is chapter 4! **

**Love you dani! Your gonna like this chapter! ALOT. **

**DISCLAIMER: don't own 1D or nandos!**

**Love writing! Review!**

We walked hand in hand back to Nandos. We stopped at talked to some fans,

"Hey! There you are! Woah! What happen to your arm?" Zayn exclaimed.

"I...fell." I said.

"GET SOME HAROLD!" Louis yelled.

"What!" he said. Louis pointed to our hands. We both blushed, looking down.

"What about Liam and Dani? What happen while we were gone?" I asked pointing to the couple.

Liam had his arm around Dani. I smirked. She winked at me. Giving the 'I'll tell you later' look. I nodded.

We sat down and ate our food, when were were done. We left and headed to the hotel.

"LET'S GO SWIMMING" Louis yelled.

We all agreed.

My swim suit was purple bikini with little boy shorts for bottoms.

Dani's was green bikini with little boy shorts for bottoms too.

We walked up to the boys room, I knocked, the door opened.

"Hey guys! Come in" Louis exclaimed.

We all hugged each other, we saw Harry and Liam, then dani and I looked at each other thinking the same thing 'OMG! They look good!'

Dani's point of view.

I kept staring at Liam's toned body, his abs, and his arms. My fangirling has begun.

"Hey D, What's up?" Liam asked coming and standing by me.

"Oh, nothing much, Just hanging with some pretty cool friends. Especially some guy named Liam" I said flirting.

"Are you and Dani ready! Or are you guys just gonna flirt?" Naill yelled.

Liv and Harry started laughing.

I glared at them, but they walked away holding hands.

Harry's point of view.

We were all walking to the pool, once we got their Liv and dani took off their shirts revealing there toned body's.

Liv took off her glasses, I picked her up and she screamed.

"HAROLD EDWARD STYLES!" "YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"Sorry, can't its against my religion." I said smirking.

"You little arse" She said smirking "If I get thrown into this pool I won't kiss you ever!"

"I can live with out kissing! I have Louis" he said smirking.

"Dang! Larry Stylison" she muttered I laughed.

"Were going in" I smiled.

"NO-HARRY!" she screamed. I jumped. I looked at her under water. We both leaned in and kissed.

-Mean while what was going above water-

Liam's point of view.

Naill, Louis, and Zayn were tanning. I was in the hot tub with Dani.

"So...I've been meaning to tell you this…so I'm gonna say it. I started.

"I've liked you since I first met you...Will you be my girl?" I asked.

She did the unexpected-she kissed me with so much passion.

I heard the boys whistle. I smiled into the kiss. Then we both pulled away...damn air.

Olivia's point of view.

I was in complete bliss! Kissing Harry under water. We came back up...damn air. When I came up I heard Louis say "Bet you five pounds Zayn that Liv and Harry were kissing under water"

I blushed and looked at Harry his lip was swollen so was mine LOL.

"AHH! There are the lovers!" Louis said smirking "What took you two so long?"

Liam and dani were there too...Holding hands. Thats new.

Liam looked at my lips, being a protective brother he is now looked mad. CRAP!

"Yeah, Hazza what took so long" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Um...well...I-we" Harry stuttered. I cut him off.

"We were seeing who could hold their breath longer Li-Li" I said covering for Hazza.

He smiled at me silently saying 'Thank you'

"Alright." he said but I could tell he didn't believe me.

We swam for like 3 more hours, until we all got tired.

My eyes were drooping and my head was falling on Harry's shoulder.

Same with danielle.

We couldn't take it anymore, we both fell asleep in our boyfriends arms.

Liam's point of view.

I looked at dani, Harry, and my sister. Dani and Liv were out cold, and her lip was swollen.

I picked up Dani, and Harry picked up Liv.

We carried them both too our room. Harry was in the room first followed by the boys, Louis, Harry, Liv, Naill, and Zayn were already passed out one of the beds still in there swim suits and the had the devet cover on top of them.

I went over to the other bed, With Dani and Laid down. Falling asleep I enjoyed this moment.

ALOT!

Chapter 5 coming soon DANI!


	5. The Mall!

**Chapter 5 **

**Dani youll like it AGAIN! **

**Reveiw! **

**Story time lol **

Liam's point of view.

When I woke up Dani was making breakfast. I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist, she jumped.

"Good morning! D" I whispered in her ear, probably sending shivers down her spine.

"Hey Li good morning to you too" she said.

"You might need to make more, Liv and Nailler will eat it all." I said smiling. "Im going to go take a picture of them there all asleep on each other."

"Alright, have fun" she smiled.

I walked over to the bed and laughed silently. Liv was laying on Harry's bare chest, whilst Naill was on her stomach, then Zayn's head was hanging off the bed but his body was under Naill. The devet was on the ground.

I took the pic and tweeted it saying: "The boys and Livi_loves1D passed out on each other LOL :)"

I hit the tweet button and walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey! D wanna see the picture?" I asked smiling.

"Sure!" she laughed.

"Omg wow! Their like out cold one eachother" she exclaimed.

We both heard some rustling in the other room. When the guys and Liv walked in, Liv had Harry's purple Jack Wills jumper on and Naill's Mickey mouse trousers on.

The guys had just pants on.

"Morning" they chorused groggy.

Me and dani laughed.

"Morning guys" we both said.

"Foods ready!" dani yelled, setting lots of plates with many things on them.

Liv and Naill yelled in unison: YES! FOOD!

We all laughed, Liv was sitting on Harry's lap.

-2 hours later-

Olivia's point of view.

Liam showed us the picture he took whilst we were asleep. We all laughed at it.

Once we were all dressed, We were heading to Nandos.

I was wearing ripped skinny jeans, Harry's jumper ;) and grey converse.

Dani was wearing short jean shorts, I noticed one of Liam's red and white Jack Wills jumpers and red converse.

We left the hotel, we got mobbed by fans. They were screaming, the boys dani and I stopped to sign autographs.

Some even asked for our autographs and pictures.

There was the waitress from Nandos-Dalia she was about 20 years old and perfect for Louis.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked me. I nodded and signed her book.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day" I apologized.

"It's fine." she said smiling.

"Hey, I know someone who would really like you! Wanna meet him?" I asked. She nodded. I pulled her over to Louis and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around.

"Hey Louis I have someone you might like to take out" I said smiling.

He looked at dalia and smiled, handing her his number, she smiled so big.

"I'll call you dalia" Louis said.

She nodded.

-After Nandos-

Harry's point of view.

After Nandos we took the girls to the mall, for some shopping!

The first shop we went into was Jack Wills, I bought

Trousers

Shirts

Blazer

I also bought Liv some things (over her protests)

Blue hoodie

Shorts

Shirts

Dress

Shoes.

Once we got out of the store, we all went our separate ways.

I put my arm around liv's waist and started talking to her, but I could tell she was in deep thought.

Dani's point of view.

I held hands with Liam and started talking to him, but I could tell he was in deep thought. Him and Liv were so alike in many ways...like brother and sister.

"Liam...Liam...LIAM!" I almost yelled.

"What! Oh sorry D I was thinking" he said.

"Uh...do you have any sisters?" I asked. He nodded

"I have one that I haven't seen since I auditioned for the X Factor" he said.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"It was Olivia Payne, but she had to change her name to...Crouch" he said then he realized something big!

"She's your sister!" I said grinning really big.

We ran to find Harry and Olivia to tell them. We spotted them running towards us.

Olivia's point of view.

After Harry rubbing my back, I was thinking about my brother and how I had to change my last name.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed and started running to find Liam and dani.

I spotted them and they were running towards us too

Liam I ran into each other him on top of me.

We said in unison: Were brother and sister!

-6 hours later-

Harry's point of view.

After explains the whole Liam/Liv story to the guys, we got into the car and drove back to the hotel.

Louis was driving with Zayn and Naill in front, Liam and dani in the middle they were both asleep.

Olivia and I were in the back.

She looked like she would fall asleep and moment now...

I called it! I felt her head hit my chest and she was out cold.

I fell asleep too.

**Ok that was chapter 5! Review! **


	6. Movies hide n seek and dancing

**Chapter 6**

**Dedicated to dani! **

**Disclaimer; don't own anything except plot and characters**

Dani's point of view.

When I woke up, I found myself wrapped in Liam's arms. AHH! FANGIRL moment!

I looked over at Liv and Harry, she was laying on Naill's bare stomach this time whilst Harry was on her stomach then Zayn was laying by her feet and Louis had an arm around her waist. Lol.

I got up so I could shower and change clothes.

Letting the warm water water run over me I closed my eyes and thought about this month so far...

Meeting Olivia for the first time

Her running into Harry styles!

Us meeting One Direction!

Becoming famous!

I opened my eyes, and turned off the water and hopped out. Once I was fully clothed I dried my hair and put only a little make up on I was ready.

I was wearing dark skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt with a black tank top under, and some black combat boots.

I walked into the kitchen only to find Liam shirtless, he saw me and came over to hug me.

I accepted his hug, I could feel his tones body during the hug and I did not want to let go.

"Ahem! Are we interrupting something?" a voice said it was Louis he was also standing their with Harry, Olivia, Naill, and Zayn.

"You guys have the day alone! We're going to go sight seeing!" Olivia squealed. You could tell she was happy to spend the day with the boys except Liam but her and the boys are like BEST FRIENDS!

They were all dressed and up beat!

"Bye! Have fun" I smiled and winked at Liv.

They left, "So what do you want to do today D?" Liam asked.

"Movie day?" I suggested.

"Alright, let's do it" he said smiling.

We started to watch

Journey 1-2

Harry potter 1-7

Twilight 1-4 1/2

The Hunger games

I was curled up in Liam's arms, we were watching Finding Nemo. Liam and I were big Disney fans!

-4 hours, and 12 movies later-

I was about to fall asleep in his arms again!

And I did!

-4 hours earlier, with Liv and the boys-

Olivia's point of view.

"HARRY!" I screamed. "Where are you!"

We were playing hide and seek in the park, because we're weird.

I had already found Naill, Louis, and Zayn. Now I need to find Harry.

"HARRY EDWARD STYLES! If you don't come out I'm gonna kiss Nailler!" I yelled.

I walked over to Naill, and leaned in we were so close to kissing 3-2-

"No!" Harry yelled and pulled me away from Naill, and having me kiss him instead.

We pulled away, one dollar for the sware jar...damn air.

"I knew you'd come out hazza!" I said smirking.

He smiled.

"LET'S GO TAKE PICTURES WITH FANS!" I yelled.

We walked over to some fans.

"Hey! Girls and guys! Wanna see us dance and sing?" I asked.

They nodded and smiled so big!

"Alright! Zayn, Naill, and Harry will sing! Louis and I will dance!" I said smiling.

The boys sang whilst Louis and I did the famous

'Pat the dog and screw the light bulb'

We all were laughing so hard.

"Alright guys we gotta go:( but well follow you on twitter tonight! Bye!" Louis said

We waved good bye and started walking back to the hotel.

What a good day!

**Hey! That was chapter 6 review! Please their like Harry's hugs even though I've never had one!**


	7. Kissing and vomiting

**Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: don't own any name brands. I own my OC. **

**dani! Hey read chapter 6 then this one! **

**Here we go!**

Naill's point of view.

We were walking back to the hotel, when Liv saw one of her best friends, Camryn. The one from the Q&A.

We walked up to her, I introduced myself to her right away, she was so pretty.

"Hi I'm Naill!" I said smiling, and holding out my hand for her to shake it, she did.

"Hi, I'm camryn!" she said also smiling.

-10 minuets later-

"So I'll call you sometime camryn?" I asked.

She nodded.

Olivia's point of view.

After talking with Camryn for a while I was completely and utterly tired. So I had Harry carry me.

"Hazza?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you please carry me? I'm to tired to walk!" I asked in a baby voice.

He nodded.

I hopped on his back, and we kept on walking to the hotel.

We opened the door to dani and i's room, and saw her and Liam passed out on the couch.

I got off of Harry to go turn off the tv, some lights, and get a blanket to cover them up.

And walked back out of the room and up to the boys room, most of my stuff was there anyway.

Harry opened the door and I ran in. After grabbing my phone, I jumped on the bed.

I had lots of missed calls, texts etc.

20 texts from mom

10 from David (old boyfriend)

60 missed calls from dad

It was 5:00 here so it's 11:00 am in Illinois.

I ignored the calls from dad and mom, because there probably drunk right now.

So I texted David.

To: David W

Hey! If you saw me on tv with all these boys, ones my bf so don't text me EVER! Bye Xx

I hit send and never got a reply. :)

-5 hours later-

It was 11:00 pm now and I was hella tired the boys were already asleep, except Harry we were uhh...Making out right now.

We stopped and hour later though because we were both very tired.

My lip was swollen, and so was his.

At like midnight, I got up and ran to the bathroom to um...puke.

I had a stuffy nose, sore throat, and I was vomiting, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Zayn.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

I shook my head, pointed to my throat, and nose.

He nodded ok. Helped me up to the couch, then went into the kitchen to get some 7 up- it always helps.

He came back, I said thank you in sign language.

Opened the bottle and drank most of it.

He gave me the iPad and iPod with some headphones, I put them into the iPod and hit the shuffle button for music.

Then turned on the iPad and logged into twitter.

I tweeted:

"Hey guys! I know its 12:00 pm here in England I'm sick :( but Zayn got me some 7 up 3." I also posted a pic of the 7 up.

Then hit the tweet button.

I fell asleep after 4-5 songs.

Dani's point of view.

I was walking up to Liam and the boys room, with Liam. When we opened the door, everyone was up except Olivia and Zayn.

Liam and I walked into the kitchen and saw Harry cooking.

"Hey! What's up with Olivia? She never sleeps this long!" I asked.

"I don't know but let's wake her up, with the 'Its time to wake up song'" Louis suggested

But right when he said that Zayn and Olivia walked into the kitchen.

Olivia sat down and laid her head on the table.

"She's sick" Zayn said. Those two words caused Harry to drop everything and run by her side.

"She can't talk, sore throat and stuffy nose." Zayn answered for her.

She nodded.

Until next time Xx


	8. WHAT THE HELL DANI!

**Chapter 8 **

**Dani this will be a big surprise for you! **

**Disclaimer: don't own 1D just my OC **

Zayn's point of view.

Liv has been sick for 2 days now.

"Hey, girlie how ya feelin?" I asked laying beside her on the bed.

"I've been better" she said fake smiling.

-9 months later;)-

Harry's point of view.

The boys were at Nandos for the day, so it was just me and Olivia.

She was feeling way better today.

I could tell because...we were snogging.

Olivia's point of view.

I was feeling way better! Why? You ask! I was flipping making out with Harry styles! Duh.

About an hour later we were watching movies then my phone rang.

Someones calling you! Answer your phone! Unless you don't like them then you can-

I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver

"Yeah! Liv it's Liam! Can you come down to the hospital! Like now!" he practically yelled into the phone.

"Yeah! Right away Liam!" I said

He hung up.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"Liam, he wants us at the hospital now!" I said.

We left and ran to the hospital. Literally ran. We made it there in 4 minuets flat.

"Hi! Where's Liam Payne?" I asked the lady at the desk.

"Room 439" she answered.

Harry and I ran to the room and saw Louis, Zayn, and Naill standing outside the door.

"What's up! Where's D?" I asked

Then I heard screaming come from inside the hospital room.

Then the door opened.

Liam saw us all standing there.

"What the hell! Where's dani! What happened!" I screamed.

I walked into the room by myself, and shut the door.

What I saw SURPRISED me.

A lot.

Harry's point of view.

Louis and Zayn had to leave they had dates with their girlfriends.

So it was Liam Naill and I

I heard some yelling coming from inside the room, I heard things like:

"What the hell dani! Why didn't you tell me!" that was Olivia screaming.

She also said:

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! YOUR GOD DAMN FLIPPING 19! HOW ARE YOU GONNA EXPLAIN THIS TO YOUR MOM AND DAD! ARE YOU EVEN GONNA KEEP HIM!"

Then dani snapped back:

"I'LL TELL THEM ON MY OWN! YES IM 18 BUT THAT'S OK AND IM KEEPING THIS BABY!"

The door opened and Olivia ran out straight into Liam, hitting and punching him.

Olivia's point of view.

I ran straight into Liam, hitting and punching him.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US ? ALL OF US! God damn I hate you so much right now!" I yelled.

I ran away from Liam and into Harry crying my eyes out.

I felt him pick me up carrying me out from the hospital to the car.

Harry's point of view.

I carried her to my car, she was sobbing her eyes out.

"Hey! What hap-" Louis said walking up with Zayn and Naill, but immediately stopped talking when he saw Olivia.

"Long story short" I started.

"Liam got D preggo, and didn't tell any of us"

They stared at me mouths wide open.

I looked at Olivia she was peacefully sleeping now.

Louis started the car, Zayn sat in front. Whilst Naill Olivia and I were squished in the back.

Liv was laying her head on Naill's chest, and her feet were on my lap.

Longest most dramatically filled day ever!

**Biggest drama filled chapter ever!**


	9. The explanation

**Chapter 9**

**D! Heres you explanation ;)**

**Review!**

Liam's point of view.

I gathered the boys and Liv in my room. Olivia sat snuggled between Naill, Harry, Louis, and Zayn.

"Ok, I called you all here so I could explain. About D and I" I started saying.

Liv is my little sister and D's best friend.

I looked at her, she glared at me then buried her head in Harry's shoulder.

"Are you gonna tell us!" Naill snapped.

"Alright!" I said through gritted teeth.

"It started like this" I started again

"It was when you guys went sightseeing, and left me and dani alone. We were watching movies when you left I told her the I really really liked her she said she liked me too, then we both started kissing. It got more intense until...you know." I finished.

"And you didn't tell your flipping sister until the last minuet!" Liv yelled that you could hear it in America.

"I wanted too!" I yelled.

"Then why the hell didn't you! Liam!" she snapped.

I shook my head.

She got up, and ran out of the room.

"I'll go get her" Naill said.

Naill's point of view.

I ran after Liv I knew where she would be hiding.

I looked in between the vending machines, and found her.

"Hey Liv, are you ok?" I asked.

I've always like Liv, and Harry knew. But I shook off that feeling a long time ago when they started dating.

"I'm fine I just wished he told me!" she said.

Olivia's point of view.

I ran to my hiding spot or should I say nailler and i's spot.

Right as I thought that he found me

"Hey are you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine I jus wish he told me!" I said.

I snuggled into his side, inhaling his scent. I smiled.

I felt my eyes drooping and then sleep overcame me again.

-Back to Naill's POV-

I felt liv's breath even out and knew instantly she was asleep.

I carried her back to the room, opened the door, right away Harry was at the door.

"Hey, is she ok?" he asked

I nodded.

"She's asleep" I said.

I carried her to the bed, and she snuggles into the sleeping Zayn.

Dani's point of view.

I was walking back home with Edmond, walking into the hotel room I saw Harry Louis Liv and Zayn passed on top of each other: Louis was on the edge Harry laying on his legs Liv snuggled into Naill and Zayn.

I saw Liam sitting on the couch, his head in his hands crap.

**Chapter 10 coming soon. **


	10. Black Op's swimming and sleeping

**Chapter 10 **

**I think it's a good chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 1D **

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Liam's point of view

I heard Danielle walk in with Edmond.

"Hey did you tell them?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I answered.

"How did they take it?" she said.

"Well Olivia put like 100 dollars in the sware jar, by screaming at me. Then she ran out of the hotel room. Naill ran after her and they came back like a half hour later, and she was asleep in his arms..." I replied.

"Wow" she said amazed.

-1 month later-

* * *

><p>Olivia's point of view.<p>

Everything about D and Liam has blown over. Right now they were in America, more specifically west Texas. Visiting Danielle's family and showing them Edmond.

He's actually pretty cute. He has Liam's eyes and his moms facial expressions. Nailler and I's appetite. Zayn, and Harry's personality. More important he loves Louis, every time Lou says something funny, Ed just laughs so much.

Louis was out with dalia. Dalia is super nice I love her to pieces. Shes just the best friend the boys Ed dani and I could have.

So it was just Zayn, Naill, Harry, and I

I was jumping on one of the beds, whilst Harry was being weird with Zayn and playing Black Ops. Nailler was eating food...not surprising.

I stopped jumping and walked over to Naill.

"Hey wanna go swimming?" I asked.

"Sure!" he answered.

I went to put my new swimsuit on, Harry calls it the 'One direction bikini' that he bought for me.

When I was done I walked out of my room to wait for Naill.

He came out like 2 mins later.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Hazza! Nailler and I are going swimming!" I yelled walking out the door.

I heard the boys mumble something.

Naill and I were walking to the pool, which meant walking through the lobby and out a door.

All I had was some flip flops and a towel around my shoulders. Naill had the same thing: Flip flops and a towel.

Whilst walking I jumped on Naill

"Carry me Nailler! You'll do it cause you love me!" I said kissing his little Irish cheek

He carried me all the way to the pool, I thought I saw a flash and some cameras but I ignored them.

This is my fun day with my Nailler.

Once I took my glasses, shoes and towel off and set them on a chair.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist...Naill. We always acted like this around each other.

"Hey" he whispered in my ear I shivered.

"Hey Nailler bear!" I said smiling.

He picked me up and I screamed.

"NAILL HORAN YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"Never! We're jumping in!" he yelled.

He jumped taking me with him.

We both came up laughing.

"I so hate you!" I said still laughing.

He put a hand over his chest acting like he was offended.

"Hate is a strong word livi!" he said smirking.

We swam for about 9 hours. Considering it was 12 when we came down and now it's 9 pm. I was dead tired.

Naill and I got out, dried off and walked back to the room.

Whilst we were walking I laid my head on his shoulder, he put an arm around my waist.

We got to the door of the room, but we were so flipping tired we sat by the door and talked.

I felt my eyes drooping and I looked at Naill he looked tired too.

So we both fell asleep on eachother outside our hotel room.

Harry's point of view.

* * *

><p>-9 hours earlier-<p>

I was playing Black Ops and Nailler and Liv went swimming.

-9 hours later-

"Zayn it's been 9 hours we should go look for them..." I stated.

"Your right. Let's go" he agreed

We got up from the couch and walked out the door. I kicked something with my foot and looked down.

"Zayn! Found them!" I said laughing.

He turned around and saw Naill and Liv asleep on each other.

We picked them both up and carried them to the bed.

-About an hour later-

Zayn's point of view.

* * *

><p>Naill, Liv and Harry were asleep and I was on twitter.<p>

I took a pic of the three sleeping.

I tweeted:

Found NaillOfficial and Livi_loves1D asleep outside out hotel room Lol:) long swimming day for them.


	11. Home is where the heart is and marriage?

:)

**Chapter 11**

**Hey! You'll like this chapter! Lol**

**Disclaimer: don't own 1D **

* * *

><p>-one week later-<p>

Dani's point of view.

Liam, Edmond and I had just landed in London again. So that means were back, I wonder what we missed.

We caught a cab back to the hotel, luckily nobody recognized us.

Walking up to the room we saw Harry and Liv making out. EW

"Hey get a room!" I yelled.

They both turned around.

"DANI! Hey! I missed you and Li-Li!" Olivia screamed, running from Harry and to Liam and I.

Harry came up and put an arm around Liv, PDA!

"Livi, I need to talk to you..." I said. "In private..."

They boys left, and Liam took Edmond.

"Ok, do Liam and I talked...we want the baby to stay at his parents house for a while" I said. "And I'm super sorry! I didn't tell you about the baby!" I also apoligized.

"It's ok D and that's great!" she said smiling.

Olivia's point of view.

So it's been about 3 months since the baby went to Liam's family. I still haven't told anybody but Naill my secret... But I guess I'll tell you people reading this.

No I'm not pregnant!

What my mum and dad always said: 'Home is where the heart is' so if you've guessed it my mum and dad are dead they've always been since I was 15 so about 4 years now.

Today is both of their birthdays.

"Hey! Liv what's up?" Harry said walking in. I was in deep thought.

"Hey...I have to tell you all something..." I said

They all came in and sat down.

"My mum and dad, todays their birthdays and they've been dead for about 4 years now." I said fresh tears falling down my face.

- about 4 weeks later -

3rd person point of view.

So Liv was fine the day after her parents birthday, dani and Liam's baby is doing great, they see him every weekend.

The press has know about Edmond for a while now.

Dani got a job as a fashion designer, Olivia is a author she also turned 20 last week, she's a young author.

And the big big news!

Dalia is now married!

Louis and Dalia Tomlinson!

They've dated for about a year and one night Lou proposed!

The wedding is gonna be great!

It is scheduled to be the 17th of March, it's also Dalia's birthday!

The wedding colours are blood red and grey.

Maid's of honor...well duh! Olivia and Danielle!

Best man to Louis is Harry!

Larry Stylison is still strong even when Louis is married and Harry might soon be...

Harry's point of view.

I might propose to Olivia...Louis and Dalia are 24-25 and their married. I'm now 21 and liv's 20.

Is that a good age?

I don't know.

Liam's point of view.

I want this date to be special tonight. I'm going to propose to Danielle.

3rd persons point of view.

Naill is doing great, he found himself a girlfriend her name is Anna she's very nice.

As for Zayn... He's doing great! He stopped smoking and has himself a fiancé! Her name is Isabella.

So what good things will happen when there all married?

We will just have to wait and see.

**That was chapter 11! **


	12. Forever and Always

**Ok chapter 12 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 1D**

**For this chapter think of the movie Bride Wars but only with one person getting married and there is no pranks. **

**Dalia you will love this chapter!**

**:)**

**Chapter 12 **

* * *

><p><strong>Dalia's point of view<strong>

OMG guess what today is! My wedding! I so can't wait till I'm married it's gonna be awesome! Lol I'm so excited.

**Olivia's point of view**

Ok so I'm and author/ wedding planer! And I get to plan Dalia and Louis' wedding!

"Ok! Guys it's the big day we have lots to do in so little time so move your butts and go!" I yelled to the big group.

"Lou, Dalia! Go get ready!" I told the couple snuggling on the couch.

They both got up, Danielle, Anna, and Isabella went with Dalia, whilst Liam, Naill, and Zayn went with Louis.

I felt Harry put two arms around me.

"Hazza I have things to do, go put your tux on" I said smiling.

He kissed me, and then went to put his tux on.

I grabbed my notebook and checked off:

Dalia getting ready

Louis getting ready

Boys in tux

Girls in dresses

The bridesmaid dresses were strapless blood red down to the knee dresses with black stiletto heels.

The boys had just regular traditional black tuxes with the black bowtie.

-1 hour later-

"Ok people! T-minus 4 minuets" I yelled down the long hallway.

"Were all ready!" the boys yelled.

"So are we!" the girls yelled.

"Ok line up! Louis go stand over by the paster!" I told everybody.

The line was:

Liam-Danielle

Zayn-Isabella

Naill-Anna

Harry-Olivia

Jake-Camryn

"5 4 3 2 and 1 go!" I whispered.

Liam and Danielle started walking behind the flower girl, Dalia's sister Jennifer. Followed by Zayn and Isabella, Naill, Anna, Harry, me and jake and camryn.

3rd persons point of view.

Louis was looking at Dalia walking down the isle, looking as beautiful as ever. She was perfect for Louis she made him blush, smile and laugh all the time.

Dalia was beautiful, long dark, dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes.

"Louis please repeat after me, I Louis Tomlinson promise to love Dalia Clarke in sickness and health, rich or for poor and forever and always.

Louis repeated it, and Dalia did the same only with her name.

"Now you may kiss the bride!" the paster smiled.

They leaned in and kissed.

**Olivia's point of view**

We all clapped and then left the chapel, and headed to the reception center.

Dalia and Louis took their own car whilst the rest of us took Harry's car.

**Louis' point of view**

Once we all got to the reception center, Harry and Olivia screamed:

"PARTY TIME! ONE DIRECTION STYLE!"

They started dancing with Naill, Liam, Zayn.

They did the famous

_'Pat the dog and screw the light bulb, and stop the traffic'_

Dalia and I just laughed.

The boys and I sang _'What makes you beautiful' _

I took Harry's solo and sang it to dalia I kept singing until I was right in front of her.

"I love you forever and always"

We leaned in and kissed.

**Harry's point of view**

I was slow dancing with Olivia, her head was on my shoulder and I had my arms around her waist.

"Hazza let's do a song for Dalia and Lou!" she said suddenly.

I agreed

**Olivia's point of view**

"Alright! Who's enjoying the reception!" I squealed.

They cheered.

"Good! Harry and I have a song to sing for the newlywed couple! It's called Hit The Lights!" I cheered.

I started first.

_Its the boy you never told I like you. It's the girl you let get away. It's the one you saw on the train that day but you freaked out and walked away. _

_Its the plane you wanna catch to Vegas. Things you sware you do befor you die. _

Harry and I finished the song, whilst Dalia was in tears and Louis was clapping.

"Thank you!" Harry and I said into the mic.

We all danced for a while and then started packing things up to leave. Once we had everything packed we all headed back to the hotel.

Every one but Harry and I went to sleep.

**Harry's point of view**

Olivia and I stayed up and just talked laughed. No we weren't drunk, just not tired.

"Hazza, do you still love me forever and always?" Olivia asked suddenly.

"Yes, forever and always" I told her. She later her head on my chest and soon her breath evened out and she was almost asleep.

I heard her mumble

"Forever and Always..."

I smiled and went to sleep with her in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Dalia you probably liked this chapter:) nextchapter romance for Liam and Danielle! Until next time!:) Xx<strong>


	13. I do

**Hey chapter 13! Their is gonna be two more chapters left...then the sequel! I know it's going fast but I can't wait till you guys read the second one! It might me be called (idk for a title yet lol) **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: don't own the songs I play on violin and I don't own 1D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Liam's point of view<strong>

"Danielle? Hey it's Liam :) I'm taking you out tonight! So be ready by six wear something fancy! Bye:) love you too:)" I said into the phone, then after hanging up I went over to the boys and Olivia.

"Hey I'm proposing to Danielle tonight so I want to throw a fancy dinner just the two of us in the hotel's backyard garden!" I told them.

"OMG LIAM THATS GREAT!" Olivia yelled.

I laughed.

It's 5;00 I'm gonna get ready.

Harry is the waiter, Louis, and Zayn are cooking the food, and also serving desert.

As for Naill and Olivia, Naill is singing whilst Olivia show us her secret talent: playing the violin.

Danielle's point of view

It was 5:50 ten more min till Liam picks me up! I'm so excited! I was wearing a dress that I made!

I sat around for ten min, until I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it.

"Liam! Hey!" I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Hey! You ready?" he asked.

I nodded. We linked arms.

We drove in silence for about 5 min then we were here.

Liam's point of view

"Ok we're here, stay in the car I'm going to open your door, and close your eyes." I told D

I got out and went to open her door, I helped her out and put a blindfold over her eyes.

"Can you see?" I asked.

"No, nothing at all." she said.

I led her to the back, everything was ready, Naill and Olivia were in the corner waiting to play, Louis and Zayn were in the kitchen, and Harry was waiting to take our orders.

I pulled off her blindfold

"Ok open your eyes..." I told Danielle.

**Danielle's point of view**

I opened my eyes and what I saw was breathtakingly beautiful...

(Think of twilights little thing they danced in at the end of the movie)

Liam led me to a table, pulled the chair out, and I sat down.

"This is so beautiful!" I told him smiling.

"Not as beautiful as you..." he said.

"That's the cheesiest thing you've ever said." I told him slightly laughing.

Harry walked up, in the cutest little waiters outfit ever. I bet Olivia liked that.

"Hi, my name is Chives, and I'll be taking your orders tonight." he started saying. "What can I get you?"

"Can I have a diet coke, and the pasta, please and that will be all." Liam told 'Chives'

"What will the lady have?" chives asked.

"Um...I'll have the same. Thank you." I told him, he took our menus and left.

Liam and I talked whilst Naill sang, and Olivia played some songs, I didn't know she played the violin.

**Olivia's point of view**

Really? Harry? Chives...that boy is very weird but I love him.

"Ready Naill?" I asked.

He nodded.

He started singing 'secrets' by one republic and I played the melody on my violin.

_I need another story, Something to get off my chest, My life gets kind of boring, Need something that I can confess, Till my sleeves are stained red, From truth that I've heard, Come by it honestly I swear, Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so..._

We finished the song, Danielle and Liam were clapping.

"Ok, hey one more song Naill and I are going to sing then your food will be out." I said into the mic.

I looked at Naill, he nodded.

"Were going to sing I Want:)" we both said into the mic.

I started first.

_Give you this, give you that. Blow a kiss. Take it back. If I look inside your brain, I would find lots of things. Clothes, shoes, Dimond Rings._

Naill went next.

_Stuff that's driving me insane! You could be preoccupied. Different date, every night. You just got to say the word. But your not into them at all. You just want materials. I should know because..._

I went again.

_Ive heard the girls say. I want I want I want but that's crazy! I want I want I want but that's not me..._

We finished the song, right as the food was brought out.

**Liam's point of view**

Our food had came out right when Olivia and Naill finished the song. Olivia, thank you for her cleverness said that I should hide the ring in her favorite desert, chocolate cake:)

We ate our food, laughing and talking.

Harry then came out with the dessert.

**Danielle's point of view**

Harry brought out the cake and I saw something very shiny, and it looked a lot like a ring...

Liam and I started eating, when I put a bite into my mouth I bit something hard... I took the little thing I bit out of my mouth...it was a ring!

Liam got down on one knee, "Danielle will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"YES! Yes yes yes! A million times yes!" I squealed.

**-A mont later-**

The wedding was great! It was very beautiful! It was outside in a garden thing...

The reception party was abselutly great! Louis and Olivia were drunk and dancing. Lol

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 13 :) only two more left. I love this story! Lol dani I think you liked this chapter it was all about u and Liam! Xx<strong>


	14. Dreams and going on tour?

**Lol hey ppl reading this! (Dalia and Danielle, maybe some other ppl) chapter 14 here! Only one more chapter left... I can't believe it! But I think I'll like thischapter ;) lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Liam and Danielle got married! Yay for them! This chapter Harry and Olivia might get married idk...Anna Naill's girlfriend I know I haven't described her that much, but she is Nailler's very very best friend, ever since they were in pre-K so yeah. Now Zayn's girlfriend Isabella, she is one of Olivia's old best friends. Now Naill's gf just broke up so, I just thought that I forgot to describe her :) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so chapter 14!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's point of view<strong>

So it's been about 3 weeks after Danielle's wedding, her wedding was great. Harry had talked about getting married, but he never stayed on topic. I mean I want to marry him, but like not so young, I mean I'm 20 and Harry is 22, yeah that's the age Lou and Dalia got married at but I don't know...

Im in the process of writing a book called _All the great things in life._ It's about three girls meeting 5 boys and having so many great adventures! There are some up's and down's during these girls travels. It is set in London England. These boys are famous singers, and very very cute.

"AHH! I can't finish this, I hate it!" I screamed as I threw my crumpled papers on the ground.

"Woah! What happened are you alright?" Naill said rushing into the room ninja style.

"I'm fine! It's just the book! I'm at the part where Danielle drowned my fish Harry, because Louis told her too! Liam and Harry are protecting him, Zayn dosent want to be involved.

I looked at the clock, 11:00 pm

"Liv, let's watch a movie...it's to late to be working right now." Naill said.

I agreed.

After putting the movie in, Naill and I snuggled together to watch it.

After about an hour into the movie I felt my eyesdrooping and then I was asleep.

_(Olivia's dream)_

_I woke up on cold hard cobblestone ground, I looked to my right...Naill was here too weird. _

_He woke up a couple seconds later. _

_"Hey...there's a person up there lets go!" Naill said pulling me along with him. _

_We finally reached the person and it was Zayn..._

_He grabbed me hard... And pushed me to the edge I almost fell but I caught myself, I can't swim so falling into that creek I wouldn't survive. _

_Naill punched Zayn and he fell towards me...and I fell._

_"Naill! Help!" I screamed. _

_I landed in the water with a big splash and I hit something...or someone. I opened my eyes and looked at who it was...Liam. _

_I felt my lunfs loose air and my eyes close and I blacked out. _

I woke with a start, as did Naill

"Did you have the same dream I did?" I asked.

He nodded.

I looked at the clock...8:00 am.

"Let's go, everybody should be awake by now.." Naill said I nodded and he helped me up.

**Harry's point of view **

Olivia and Naill walked out of their room, looking dead tired. Naill as usual went into the kitchen. Olivia came and sat on the couch.

"Hey you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine...just tired." she said.

Everybody walked in and sat down.

"Morning.." I said.

Naill sat next to Olivia she immediately laid on his ches. They both stiffened when Zayn and Liam walked in weird.

I looked back at Naill and Olivia...they were both asleep.

"Zayn, Liam can I talk to you guys in the hall?" I asked them.

They nodded.

"Did you guys notice Olivia and Naill tensed when you guys walked into the room?" I asked

"Yeah I heard them when I was going to the bathroom, talking about a dream they both had and like Zayn pushed olivia in the water and she couldn't swim, and then like I held her down so she would drown or something..." Liam said.

"Well...ok let's go back and eat." I said.

I walked back in and saw that Naill and Olivia were awake now and singing to edmond the song was 'I Want'

_Give you this, give you that. Blow a kiss take it back, if I look inside your brain...I would find lots of things clothes shoes Dimond rings. _

I walked over to Olivia and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She kisses me back on my hair.

"Hey curly head:) What's up?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Oh nothing much, you know yousigns really good you souls join us on Tour." I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright one chapter left! I think this was a good chapter and so next chapter will be good I hope! Please review they feel like Naill's hugs!<strong>


	15. This is gonna be the best tour ever!

**Ok... Last chapter:'(****chapter 15! There will be a sequel but I don't have a title yet...**

**Dani you are mean! For drowning my fish his name was HARRY! Thank you Naill for **

**Helping me! I love you! That dream was weird Nailler! But Liam and Zayn wouldn't do that**

**But I'm not so sure either. **

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's point of view<strong>

"Tour? Really...I can't sing that good!" I told everybody.

They all screamed YES YOU CAN!

"No! I can't! I could never sing! Dani is flipping awesome and fashion designing! And dalia is just good at everything! I cant even finish a simple book! I defended myself, before walking out I said:

' I'm going for a walk! Don't follow me!" then I left.

I walked out of the flat and into the nice cool England weather. I was wearing a Jack Wills hoodie, it was Naill's, then I had on dark black skinny jeans, and my shoes were red and white (Matching Naill's hoodie)

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking, but I ended up in a store called 'Pink Frosting' (**A/N: not real store) **I looked around and it was very pretty, their was a little part where you could buy clothes, a smoothie bar and etc.

I turned and saw some girls looking at me,whispering and giggling. They started walking towards me.

"Hi:) Are you dating Harry styles?" a blonde asked.

"Yes, I am." i told her. The girls squealed.

"Can we have a autograph and a picture?" the blonde asked again.

I took pictures with all five girls, and hugged them goodbye. I walked up and ordered a strawberrie banana smoothie, after I got it I walked out of the store and too the Jack Wills store, there was a bench outside the store, and so I sat down.

My phone started ringing, so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Uh hey it's Naill, wanna meet at Jack Wills?" he asked.

"Sure, im actually sitting on the bench outside." I told him.

"Haha, ill see you in 3 min." he said.

"Bye." we hung up and I waited.

He came about 3-4 min later...

"Hey, so what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Wanna go to Nandos?" he suggested.

I nodded, and we started walking. I mean I do want to go on tour with the boys I love them! Liam's my brother, Harry's my boyfriend, and Naill is just my Nailler. I don't know...

We reached Nandos, went in and ate, about 1 hour later we were done.

"I and the boys really want you to go on tour with us..." Naill said.

"Im going to go...ok you know since Liam's my big brother, Harry, and I would miss you too much." I said slightly laughing.

He smiled and gave me a 'Horan Hug'

**-4 days later, 1 week before they leave for the tour-**

**3rd persons point of view**

So the week went by in a blur, Danielle is the stylist for liam and Zayn. Harry and Naill picked Olivia (Of course) to help with their clothes, and Louis has dalia.

Edmond is still living with Liam's parents.

**Liam's point of view**

"Alright! You boys and girls are already packed right?" the manager yelled throughout the room.

"Yeah!" we all yelled.

It was 11:00 pm and I wasn't tired, so I sat down with Louis, Danielle, Olivia, Harry, Naill, Zayn, dalia, and isabella.

"Let's watch movies!" Louis suggested.

We all agreed on the movie 'The Hunger Games' Danielle was laying on my chest. She was watching the part where Katniss gives Prim the mockingjay pin.

She also looked tired.

Louis and dalia are already asleep, Zayn and Isabella left to their room to do god know's what, and Naill, Harry, and Olivia. They were all laying on each other weirdly, the order was Olivia laying on Harry's chest, and Naill was laying in her lap, those three are never apart. I watched as Olivia let her eyes close, and then she was asleep.

**olivia's point of view**

I woke up, and I was laying on top of Harry and Naill was on my stomach. I tried to get up quietly, but failed, I tripped on Harry's arm and fell backwards on to my bum.

"fudge!" I cursed, but that didn't help, everyone else woke up and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" dani asked.

"Yeah, I tripped over Harry and fell." I said rubbing my but.

"Your a klutz:)" Dalia and Louis laughed.

"And random at times..." Liam said.

"I like carrots..." I said smiling.

"Ok, we have a interview and they want Danielle, Dalia, and Olivia to come, then we have a meet and greet again girls have to come. And finally we have a benifit concert and they want Olivia to perform too." Zayn said walking in the room with isabella.

"T-They want me to perform?" I said wearily.

"You'll be fine.." Naill said side hugging me.

So we all got past the interviews, and now it's time for the boys and I's performance. Here we go...

"Hey guys! We're going to be singing What makes you beautiful' after we sang, they loved it! I was very nervous.

Whilst I was the last one back stage Naill was walking with me and we were laughing and talking, then we saw what we never wanted to see...Harry kissing Anna.

"Harry! What the hell?" I screamed. Naill and I were mad.

"How could you Harry?" I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Liv I-" he said touching my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted.

He backed away, then the rest walked in.

"Were done Harry!" I said with tears streaming down my face.

**Liam's point of view**

I was with everyone except Naill, Harry, and Olivia. I heard Olivia and Naill laughing their heads off and talking, but I never saw Harry.

I heard some yelling through the door, we all walked in and caught the last of Harry and Olivia's conversation.

"Were done Harry!" Olivia said with tears falling down her face, Harry'a gonna be dead he hurt my sister.

She walked away with Naill, and Louis, Dalia, Zayn, Danielle, and isabella followed them.

I started yelling at Harry, but before I did I told Anna to leave.

"Anna, you need to leave and never talk to any of us again.."

She left, but I did have a feeling she'd be back...

"What the fudge Harry!" I yelled.

"She kissed me!" he said back.

"Yeah right!" I yelled

"You know what? Let's just all go home alright?" Harry said.

"Ok, let's just go" I sighed.

**3rd persons point of view**

So they all went home, and straight to their rooms. Naill and Olivia, Louis and Dalia, Danielle and Liam, Zayn and isabella.

As for Harry he was on the couch, by himself.

**Harry's point of view (they leave for tour in 1 day)**

I messed up! Anna asked for a kiss on the cheek at the last min she turned so I could kiss her on the lips! Then she knew Olivia would walk in, and she wouldn't let me pull away!

I logged on to my twitter, and tweeted:

_Messed up big time...super sorry:( please can we talk..._

I also tweeted: _Livi_Loves1D I'm really sorry! Please I can explain...come on!_

I then logged off, it would send Olivia's tweets to my phone...

**Olivia's point of view**

I was now crying into Naill's shoulder, I can't believe Harry did that, but I'm also not too sure it was the way he was kissing her...like...like he was forced to kiss her.

Then my phone made the twitter sound...

I grabbed it and read the tweets. They were from Harry...

The first one said: _messed up big time...super sorry:( please can we talk.._

The second one said: _Livi_loves1D I'm really sorry! Please I can explain...come on!_

I put down my phone and sat on the bed.

"He wants to explain..." I said to Naill

"Go, go talk to him...I'll be here in case you need me" Naill said giving me a side hug.

"I love youuuiizzzys Nailler." I said smiling, and I walked out into the living room. When I got into the living room, I saw Harry asleep on the couch. I walked over to him, kneeling next to him I shook him awake.

"Come on Hazza, wake up...come on wake up..." I said softly.

His eyes fluttered and they opened, he saw me and his face went bright.

"I'm sorry! She wanted a kiss on the cheek, so I gave her one but she turned and made me kiss her on the lips, and she knew you'd be walking in so she pulled me closer and forced me to kiss her." Harry babbled on.

"Harry, Harry I believe you calm down..." I said laughing. He stopped and smiled at me.

Closer, closer, closer...we were inches apart..then our lips touched and we started kissing.

**Louis' point of view**

I walked into the living room with Dalia, and we saw Harry on top of Olivia making our.

"GET SOME HARRY!" I yelled, they both jumped apart blushing.

"H-How long we're you guys standing there?" Olivia stuttered.

"Long enough to see you guys made up.." Dalia said.

Liam, and Danielle walked in.

"What up with the screaming Lou? Did you run out of carrots?" Liam asked smirking.

"Not funny, and Olivia and Harry were making out...they made up." I said.

Zayn, Naill and Isabella walked in.

"Did Liam find a spoon? Because I heard screaming.." Naill said walking in.

"No don't joke about 'Them' and hardy and Olivia were making out...they made up." Liam said.

"Ok it's 1:00 pm and we leave for the tour at 2:00 am, the day after tommorow, so let's celebrate!" Zayn suggested.

"What are we celebrating?" Danielle asked, she can be a blonde at times...

"Harry and Livi making up, and our American tour!" Naill said smiling.

"Movies? One Direction style!" Harry yelled.

We all agreed, and went into the lobby of the hotel to watch movies.

There were some people down there staring at us, they were probably fans...

We all crowded on the couch:I was sitting with Dalia in my lap, as was Zayn and Isabella, Danielle and Liam, but Naill, Olivia, and Harry were on the big chair with the autumen thing, Harry was laying on the laft of Olivia and Naill was on the right with Olivia in the middle they all looked comfortable.

We watched lots of movies, I looked at the rest they were all asleep. Dalia and I were awake I looked at her, she was about to fall asleep...I watched as her eyes drooped and them she was asleep.

"Night dalia." I said as I kissed her forehead, and I fell asleep.

**Olivia's point of view**

I tossed and turned, I can't sleep I was having the weirdests and the scariest dream ever...

_I woke up on cold hard ground, I looked around and saw a woman in black..."Hello!" I called. No answer. I got up, but fell back down...I was super tired. I got up again and started walking towards the lady. "Hey! Wait up!" I yelled. She never stopped, so I gave up. Whilst walking I saw a body...it looked like...no not him! No!...it was...Naill and next to him we're the rest of the boys, except Harry the girls we're laying next to the boys...covered in cuts and bruises. I felt a hand over my mouth..."AHH!" I screamed. "Shh, calm down its me Harry we have to hide. Like now! She's coming." Harry said pulling me closer to him and we ran into hiding..._

I shot straight up breathing hard, everyone was surrounding me...

"Hey..you ok? Your were mumbling our names.." Liam asked.

I shook my head, "Just a dream..." That's what I kept telling myself...Just a dream, but it felt weird.

I layed back down on Harry, Naill's arm was around my waist. I fell back asleep to Harry stroking my hair.

**-Next day, they leave in 4 hours-Harry's point of view-**

We all woke up and it was 10:00pm. We all slept late, especially Olivia she was the last to wake up.

"Ok, guys we have 4 hours until we leave for our plane so go get dressed!" I yelled.

They all left to go shower and get dressed, Olivia and I walked slowly back to the room. She looked so tired.

"You ok? Liv" I asked

She shook her head no. "That dream was weird, everyone was covered in bruises and cuts, and I saw this lady, and it was weird. You and I weren't injured and you said we had to hide from this lady..." she said.

I pulled her closer to me, we reached the room and we both went to get dressed.

I walked out wearing a red and white Jack Wills hoodie, jeans, and white TOMS.

Olivia came out wearing dark skinny jeans purple shoes and my purple Jack Wills hoodie, and White TOMS.

**Olivia's point of view**

I walked out in skinny jeans Harry's hoodie and white TOMS.

i was still really tired.

"Alright! We leave in 10 min to the airport!" Louis yelled, what sucked he was right next to me and he screamed in my ear.

"Lou! What the hell?" I said. He looked at me

"PMS" he said laughing.

I looked at him, "Dont hurt me livi!" Louis said hiding behind Zayn. Zayn moved and I slapped Louis on his head.

We all walked to the car, fan surrounded us but they also moved when they saw me and Harry coming. I waves goodbye to them as did everyone else. We got into the car, headed to the airport, went through security and finally got to sit down. Waiting for the plane I started singing to myself, I had my iPod full blast so I really couldn't hear my self. I was listening to forever young.

**Lets dance in style let's dance for a while, were watching the skies hoping for the best but expecting the worst...**

"Flight 146 boarding flight to Moline Illinois now...have a nice flight" the intercoms lady said we all borded I sat by the window Harry was next to me then Naill.

"You still make me melt when you sing..." Harry said smiling. I smiled back and put my head on his shoulder he also put his head on mine, one last look out the window...then I closed my eyes.

This is gonna be the best tour ever...

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I thinks it's the best chapter yet! Hope you like it sequel coming soon! Xx bye!<strong>


End file.
